Late Night
by Karu720
Summary: Sebastian's reading in his room when he gets a visit from his young lover. Things get hot between the two. I suck at summaries. YAOI BoyXBoy If you don't like it, don't read!


**Hi,bros. :3 Heres my third kuroshitsuji/Black Butler yaoi. It may not be as good as the other two (in my opinion) but you all may think otherwise.  
****THIS CONTAINS YAOI SMUT! BOYXBOY**

* * *

Sebastian had been lounging in his room. The evening was coming to a close. He was seated in a chair in his own room. He has a book in hand and was reading when suddenly the door opened. Ciel is the only one who wouldn't knock before entering his servant's room. Sebastian glanced over to him with a faint smirk on his face.

"And may I assist you, young master?"

"Good evening, Sebastian." The young teen smirked shutting the door behind him and climbed up in his lap. "You realize we are alone and you don't have to call me master."

"I am aware we are alone, might I ask what is with the little smirk?" He then shut the book, placing it on the side lowered his hands down the others body.  
"Oh, there's so reason." He began to stroke Sebastian's cock through his pants cloth. Sebastian shut his eyes, trying to fight back a slight moan. Ciel continued to stroke adding more speed, grabbing a hold of it. Sebastian moaned out to the others actions."Your moans sound like you enjoy this." He squeezed it a bit, as he stroked the member.

"Ciel…" Sebastian moaned as he laid his head back. Ciel smirked lightly, sliding his hands down Sebastian's pants and in his underwear. His fingers wrapped around the now hard cock and began to pump it. "Nnn…" Sebastian moaned again.

"You sound as if you are greatly enjoying this." Ciel smirked again.

After a moment, he slid his hand out, which received a groan from Sebastian. Ciel began to unzip Sebastian's pants, taking the hard erection out of his pants and started pumping it once more. Sebastian moaned out again as Ciel's hands ran up and down the large cock. He removed his hands, climbing off of Sebastian's lap. He knelt down before him licking the head of his length. Sebastian moaned out a tad louder, as the other licked up and then back down his hard, throbbing cock. Once Ciel returned back down the length, he swirled his tongue around the head of Sebastian's cock.

"Mnn…Where is my young Ciel learning all of this...?"

"Oh, I don't know."He smirked lightly, taking what he could into his mouth.

Sebastian moaned out, enjoying the actions being done to him. Ciel sucked on his butlers cock, bobbing his head between the others legs.

"Nn…! Yes…" Sebastian moaned out, pushing himself a bit deeper into Ciel's mouth. Ciel sucked the length more before pulling away from Sebastian's aching cock.

"Mmm…Sebastian…" He said with a smirk, licking what precum was on his lips. Sebastian gave out a light groan.

"Ciel…Why did you stop?"

"I really don't need to explain my actions." He smirked. "But there is something I would like to try out." Ciel climbed up on Sebastian's lap "Sebastian. Remove my shirt."

Without saying a word, with a slight smirk Sebastian began to remove his shorts as asked. Ciel was now fully exposed he positioned his hips on Sebastian's. Ciel then began to grind his hips onto Sebastian's as their cocks began to push together. Sebastian bit his lip in attempt to keep his moans down.

"Ciel…" Sebastian moaned out as their cocks rubbed against each other.

He took Ciel's hips to help keep them steady. Ciel blushed lightly from the sound of his butler's masculine moans. He continued to grind against him a bit more, When he stopped, he was quickly taken off guard as Sebastian lifted him into his arms and quickly pinning him down on the bed, kissing him deeply . Ciel moaned out as Sebastian's lips met is own, his tongue demanding entrance into his master's mouth. Ciel allowed him greedily into his mouth, as he felt Sebastian's hands slide down his chest, removing the top half of his clothes. Sebastian allowed himself to climb on top of Ciel, Sebastian's hard cock ached, as he fully removed Ciel's lower half.

Ciel was now fully naked under his butler, Sebastian's aching arousal pushing slightly into Ciel. He began to lower himself down between Ciel's legs, pumping Ciel's cock in his hands. Ciel shut his eyes, moaning out softly as Sebastian's hands stroked up and down Ciel's hard cock. Sebastian then knelt down, licking the head of Ciel's cock. Ciel's moans as well as his breath hitched up, feeling Sebastian's tongue against his cock. He took Ciel's cock fully into his mouth, making the Earl moan out loudly, his legs wrapping around Sebastian's shoulders. Sebastian began to suck as Ciel moaned out in pleasure, gripping onto Sebastian's raven locks.  
Sebastian began to suck harder.

"Seb-Sebastian…Stop teasing...Please take me…" Ciel moaned out. Sebastian lifted his head, bringing three of his fingers up to Ciel's mouth.

Understanding, Ciel took them into his mouth, coating each of three with saliva. Soon after, Sebastian lowered his hand, before sliding the first finger in Ciel's entrance.

"Please try to relax yourself." Ciel whined out a bit at first, and then began attempting to relax his body. Sebastian moved the first finger around,

lowering his head, kissing Ciel's neck softly attempting to get his mind away from the fingers. He then slid a second in, beginning to scissor the teen, brushing his prostate slightly. Ciel let out a faint moan, as Sebastian smirked, moving the two around as the third was added. Ciel moaned out, trying to get Sebastian's fingers deeper inside of him. Sebastian gave a slight lick to Ciel's neck, sliding the fingers out. Ciel groaned in disapproval to his butler's actions. Sebastian gave a light lick on Ciel's ear then whispering into it.

"Are you ready for me, Ciel?"

Ciel nodded "Y-Yes…" Sebastian gave another smirk, before positioning himself at Ciel's entrance, then pushing himself in slowly. Ciel gave out a small gasp.  
"Please relax…" Sebastian said softly. Ciel waited a moment before pushing up against Sebastian's hard cock inside him.

|"M-Move…Nn…" Sebastian nodded slightly, beginning to slowly thrust into Ciel. He continued thrusting into him, looking for Ciel's sweet spot. Ciel's back moaned out slightly

"Seba…Sebastian…More…" Ciel moaned out. At that, Sebastian's thrusts increased a bit, hitting into Ciel's prostate. Ciel moaned out."Sebastian…again…harder…" Sebastian began to pound into Ciel at a faster pace, as Ciel moaned out louder, his hips rocking against Sebastian's hips in

pleasure."Mmn…! Sebastian!" Ciel whined in pleasure, as Sebastian continued his thrusts, hitting into Ciel's prostate over and over again. Sebastian continued his thrusts, feeling the earl's back arch up. Sebastian went a bit deeper, hitting into Ciel's sweet spot almost every time. Ciel's back arched, throwing his head back as he moaned out loudly.

"Se-Sebastian… I am going to c-cum…Hnn!" He moaned out. Sebastian himself moaned out softly as he thrusted in and out.

"Go ahead, my Ciel…" He whispered seductively into his ear. Ciel moaned out loudly in pleasure, his hips rocking up against Sebastian's in the same rhythm.

"S-Sebastian!" Ciel moaned out, throwing his head back as he released, screaming out Sebastian's name over and over again. Shortly after, Sebastian found Ciel's entrance tightening against his aching cock. It was followed by his own release, as he filled the earl, moaning out Ciel's name as well. Sebastian gently pulled out from his master, lying down beside him gently. Ciel panted hard, trying to catch his breath. As his small body calmed down, he turned over, laying his head on Sebastian's chest. Sebastian wrapped his arms around Ciel, cuddling him closely, his hands gently stroking through Ciel's hair. Ciel let out a soft happy sigh, shutting his eyes,

"My demon...I love you." Ciel muttered quietly.


End file.
